The Warriors
by TheSlayer63
Summary: Warriors... New student Really Hot... Memories long forgotten Remembered will it affect the group of friends?... Government takes away a special friend... One friend taken from many others will she survive the war or go down with the rest... Marriage for two friends... Suspense Romance Friendship Everything you can imagine


THE WARRIORS

BY: TJ Johns

It all started in the middle of the school year, where a war takes away one friend from many others. It shows a group of friends that friendship is the one thing that hurts to lose and is something not worth losing.

The first friend is Elena she is a native so she has the caramel skin and dark brown hair, she is also part faire so she had some silver strands of hair mixed with the dark brown, and let's say it's amazing how well it all blends making it look like it was normal. She and I are about the same height 5"7". And sometimes in the right lighting she looked as if she glowed, she was something different. She is also wizard; she is ¾ wizard and ¼ faire.

I'm TJ, I'll be telling this story. I have brown/blonde/gold hair going on really weird but it's me it all blends well. Elena is much younger than I am she is about 20 years of age; me on the other had I am over 600 years of age. As a Vampyre & Slayer mix I have the ability to age until 21 and then I can go back to a younger age; I keep going back to the age 16 hoping one day to find my true lover. Either way off topic, but I'm white well I'm tan. I am Slayer, Wizard, & Vampyre. I'm a mutt because it's supposed to be impossible for anyone to be born as a slayer, wizard, and vampyre so I'm a one of a kind, and truly no one knows how it happened either. I am 1/3 Slayer, 1/3 Wizard, and 1/3 Vampyre. The rest of the friends you'll met later in the story, but now I think we need to start this story so let's start at the beginning, where it all began.

**The Beginning**

It was a normal day for me, well kind of. Elena and I share a room at our school for the gifted. Humans are not really allowed at the school but there were a handful of kids who had an exception. But it's a big school, kind a like Hogwarts but not as chaotic and a lot different. We have a goddess we recognize; she is the goddess of the Night, best known as Nyx. The school runs around everyone's "special needs". For example it's hard for me to go out in the sun light because it bothers me, but I can still go out in the day light it just hurts a lot.

But either way it was a normal day for me, to point. I woke up around 3:00 pm which is about the time I always wake up and I realized Elena wasn't there, so I walk in the hall of our "dorm" and there I see her crying.

I run by her side, "Elena what's wrong what happened?" I ask holding her.

"It's starting… the war… it's coming….. and it's… not going to be…. pretty…" She's sobbing in my arms taking breaths after every other word. Did I mention she can see glimpse of the future its part of being a faire, certain faire's get gifts.

"Are you sure Elena? The war is truly coming?" my voice trembles cause I know what war she is talking about it's the same war that ended 613 years ago, it's the same war that took my family; granted I don't care for my family I was never close to them, but it was hard to be the only one to bury them.

She looked at me with her big brown eyes and with that look I knew what she was going to say, "Yes TJ, it's starting again The War of Darkness. The war you told me took your family; it's starting again, less than a month."

"Oh crap, why now? Well clean up and take your time, but hey Elena I have to get ready for class it starts soon. You think you'll be ok to go to class?" I ask her with lots of worry.

"Yea." She said with a long sigh. It hurts to see her like this it hurts a lot.

**New Student at School!**

As we got ready for class I realized that the sky had gotten darker than usual, but I just ignored it thinking maybe it was just a storm. When we were done with getting ready, we headed our separate ways.

In Spanish, the teacher announced that there was a new student. "Class, we have a new student this is Cody. Cody you can go sit next to TJ." Mrs. Manny said.

He looked damn hot, he looked to be about 5"7 ½". He had messy shaggy brown hair, dark brown eyes, and had a nice tan. He wore a dark blue plaid long sleeve button up with a white t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and looked like he had warrior tags hanging around his neck. There was something about him though, he smelled different not like others people in the school. He kind of smelled like a mix (aka mutt), and with that I just knew I had to figure out what he was.

"Hi I'm TJ." I introduce myself to him.

"Sup I'm Cody." He said with a smile.

"I don't mean to be rude but my I ask what you are like are you a Vampyre, Wizard, Werewolf?" I asked him before I could think or even shut my mouth. I could feel my face get really red.

"Oh umm well I'm a mix." He said.

"Really! So am I!" I said way to excited I thought I scared him or freaked him out.

"Oh really now, so what are you? Cause I don't mean to be mean or rude either but you smell really weird, unusual." He asked me kind a in a mocking tone.

"Ummm well….."

"PAY ATTENTION YOU TWO! YOU CAN GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER AFTER CLASS!" Mrs. Manny yelled, startling Cody and I both. Right away we started to laugh then went quite because she gave us a look.

Spanish class was fun while Cody was there, and I found out he is just about as old as I am. He's also ½ Vampyre and ½ Slayer; he's really funny to, makes the stupidest jokes but there still funny. When class was over we walked in the halls.

"So what's your schedule?" I ask

"Well here you can look at it." He said while pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to me.

"Oh cool, we have History 302, Battle Training 101, Spanish 06, of course, Dark Ages Come Forth 601, and Battle Skills 307. Otherwise the rest we don't have but I know where there all at, mainly because there close to my classes I have."

"TJ YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPEN!" I heard a voice yell that I knew so well. It was Erin my friendly future teller, she can see more than Elena can when it comes to looking in the future, and she was followed by her "lover" Ashley who is my friendly shape shifter. Erin is 5"6 ½" with blonde shoulder length hair that has caramel highlights and has hazel green eyes. Ashley is 5"7" with almost shoulder length reddish hair, green eyes, and really thin.

**How I met them…..**

I meet Erin and Ashley about 9 years ago, Erin was about 6 years of age and Ashley was 12 but looked 6 years old, but now they both look older than 17 but they're 17 years old now. They weren't really doing well at all when I first found them; they were bad kids at the time I found them. I was in Ireland, because I travel to different schools after I've been at a school for so long beside the point. I was driving down a bad part of a town in Ireland and heard an explosion. I got out of my car and ran down an alley that I heard the explosion come from. There I found them laughing evil laughs, they were covered in dirt head to toe, clothes ripped, I still wonder to this day how they survived, but they quit laughing when they saw me and was getting ready to run. But I stopped them with a spell, "What are you two doing?" I asked them.

"Well, well what have we got here a rich witch?" Ashley said in an evil and raspy tone.

"I think we do lover. All fancy with her clothes and shoes and her lovely Corvette. OH Ashley I wonder what it would look like if we blew it up." Erin said in a mean cruel voice.

I just smile and let them free and said, "I'll make a deal you come with me let me clean you up and take care of you, you can choose to live with me or go back on the streets." I started to walk away, they hesitated then followed me. Ashley and Erin told me that their parents both abandoned them because they were different. I taught them, mothered them, build them a place to make things go Ka-Boom (had to or it would have been my house), and just made them princesses of things that exploded.

I still take care of them, and they obviously ended up staying with me but now were pretty much family, not friends. But that is how we all met, to this day people ask me why I took them in, I just smile and said because I knew there was something about them that was good and they needed some hope and love, not just rejection. Though no one still understands me but it doesn't matter because they are both great people now, only with a few minor-ish problems now but it's nothing I can't handle.

**New Student at School! Cont…..**

"YEA TJ YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPEN!" Ashley said giggly and excited to tell me.

"Ok what happened now? You guys didn't blow up something in class again to get kicked out of school….. Again. That would be the 5th school in 3 years." Did I mention they like to blow things up? Let's just say that I had to have a place outside of my house for them so they could blow things up.

"No not this time silly." Ashley said in a playful tone.

"Maybe next time but there was something exciting." Erin finished Ashley's sentence as usual.

"No there were two kids in our class."

"That got into a fight it was awesome!"

"One of them actually hit the teacher!" Ashley and Erin said at the same time.

"Oh wow that's nothing new. I swear there's a new fight every week. Oh Erin, Ashley this is Cody. Cody this is Ashley and Erin." I introduced them.

"Hi Cody" Erin and Ashley both said at the same time.

Cody looked at me like he was confused and I automatically said, "Yea they always do that. Its either they finish each other's sentence or say things at the same time. They share a brain, there like sisters."

"Oh ok. Well sup." He said not looking confused anymore.

"Ok well I think we should get to class before Mr. Stark gets mad that were late for Battle Training." I said while grabbing Cody by the arm and pulling him in the direction of the class, which was in the middle of the field that the school surrounded.

**Battle Training Class**

Mr. Stark had out the swards and the bow and arrows. So I knew we were going to be splitting up into two groups. I walked up to Mr. Stark and introduced Cody to him.

"Mr. Stark this is Cody the new student."

"Ah, yes Cody I see you are in good hands, TJ is the oldest student I know. Surprises me still that she comes to school even though she has learned everything we have taught. Well Mr. Porter it's a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Stark said in a deep voice. Mr. Stark is well build, has short dark brown hair, light green eyes, and has a tattoo on his right arm of a dragon.

"Well thank you, and nice to meet you to Mr. Stark, and Sir I know how she feels I'm just about as old as her." Cody said in a friendly tone. Mr. Stark looked shocked but just before he could say something the bell rang.

"Ok Class today we are going to learn the proper way to defend each other and learn how to shoot moving objects with bow and arrows." There were a lot of kids cheering and some weren't so happy. "First we need to split into two groups we need to captions. Whoever loses has to put away everything for the next three classes. TJ and Lane pick your team."

Lane was about 5"7 ½" with almost buzzed brown hair, muscular, only 100 years of age but looked only like 19, and had dark brown eyes, he was a werewolf. He looked at me and laughed then said in a jerkish tone, "Good Luck." and then shook my hand.

"Don't worry I will."

"Ok TJ you can pick first of who you want on your team." Mr. Stark said,

"Cody" I said

"Spencer" He said

And so forth until we were all in two groups.

"I hope you're good at bow and arrows Cody, I really don't want to have to clean." I whisper to Cody.

He puts on a sly grin that I think is damn hot, "I was born as Robin Hood." We both laugh.

"Ok TJ your group starts at Archery and Lane your group starts at the swards."

"Cody hey you should be my partner for Archery, I mean since you are Robin Hood. So then we can rack up points like crazy. Cause if we're both great at archery then this should be a piece of cake, granted we do have the other team members." I gave him a fake worried look.

"That's all good with me." He gave me a smile that made me all giggly.

While during archery, Cody and I talked a lot and found out we have a lot in common. We both lost our family in the Dark War. We both like the same kind of music and we are both doing the same thing trying to find our true lover. While talking to him I really started to like him, and I mean like, like him.

"Ok time to switch class." Mr. Stark said "TJ how many point did your whole group get?"

I added all the points together and handed a piece of paper with the totals point on the paper. Mr. Stark opened the paper and read "1,859"

"Good job TJ, best yet." Mr. Stark said with pride.

"Thanks couch," I said then turned to Cody, "Be my partner?"

"Sure" he said with a sly smile.

We each grab a sword and then started with the training. It became amazing how each move was perfect, since both of us took so many years of training both of our skills were the same. Back and forth with blocking each other's strike. "Looks like this may take a while." Cody said kind a catching me off guard a bit.

"Well neither one of us wants to lose." I said

That's when he hit my sword out of my hand, grabbed me and had it so his arm was a crossed my chest with my arm, so my back was against him chest and held his sword to my neck. My heart raced then he whispered, "I win, retry?"

I kind a turned and looked up at him and said, "With Pleasure." and smiled. I walked over and picked my sword up and we went back at the battling. Again each move was perfect, if you were to watch us it looked like we were dancing with swords. Round and round we went attacking and blocking. After going at it for a while I finally hit the sword out of his hand and extended my arm and was pointing the sword at his chest. I smiled and said in a sweet tone, "I think I win, Retry?"

Cody said in a mocking tone, "With pleasure." and had a cocky smile. He grabbed his sword and we went back to dancing with swords. Stab right, then left, upper left, then right, on and on it went. Every one stopped what they were doing and started to watch, awing the practice that was a dance.

We both were getting so into the practice that we forgot it was practice. Cody hit the sword out of my hand and it stuck in the ground. In a split second I realized Cody had too much force applied to hit's sword that when he was going in for the pretend kill, I had to grab the sword with my hands. I could feel the blade piercing into my hands causing blood to run down his sword. As if he didn't realize it was pretend he added more force to his sword, I could feel the cut deepen in my hands. I moved to the side just enough to move out of the way so when I let go of the sword it wouldn't hit my side. When I felt him put more force to the sword, that's when I moved out of the way to grab my sword out of the ground. When I got my sword we then proceeded to dance.

We danced what seemed to be forever, but I was losing blood fast and the pain was great. I felt myself get weak in the legs and I started to get dizzy, but it didn't stop me from ending this incredible dance. Too soon I felt myself fall to my knees and then everything went black. I could hear Cody in the distance screaming, "TJ NO SHIT WHAT…" then nothing.

**What Happened?**

I woke up and saw Cody with eyes red as could be. He wore a red plaid button up shirt that was short sleeved; his shoulders looked like they had the weight of the world on them, but he still looked really cute. I sit straight up so fast that I got really dizzy and felt sick. Cody stands up and gently pushes me back down, "No don't….. your still…. really weak." Cody says with a sad voice. "TJ I am sooo sorry I got so into battling that."

"Cody its ok, I choose to keep at it. It's ok." I said with such a weak voice that I feared he didn't hear me.

"I'm still sorry," He said while grabbing my hand, "I thought you weren't going to make it. You lost a lot of blood."

"What day is it? How long have I been out of it?" I said so confused.

"You've been out for….."

"OH HELL NO YOU'RE GUNNA LET US IN THAT ROOM!"

"OR WE WILL MAKE YOU GO KA-BOOM!" All too familiar voices roared and it was Erin and Ashley yelling at the nurses. Cody removed his hand from mine and went to the door and told the nurse its ok for them to come in. I was so glad he was there otherwise that nurse WOULD HAVE BEEN KA-BOOM! Then he walked back and sat in the chair next to my bed and was quite.

"OH MY GOSH TJ ARE YOU OK?" Ashley ran in screaming.

"DO WE HAVE TO MAKE THESE DUM NURSES GO KA-BOOM!" Erin yelled while following Ashley. They both ran straight to the bed and sat on either side of me, smothering me with their hugs and kisses.

"Yea I'm ok. And no, no Ka-Booms." I said in a weak voice, and trying to get free but didn't have the strength to.

"Hey I think you guys need to give her some room to breathe, she kind a looks smothered." Cody said thankfully because I couldn't.

"OH AND YOU'RE THE ONE TO SPEAK THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Ashley went all crazy witch on him, and then started to shift into a T-Rex.

"YA IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, SHE WOULDN'T BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE." Erin going crazy chick on Cody to.

I started to get pissed, I got up and with all my strength I had, after I had gotten up, and I yelled, "AH HELL NO Y'ALL SHUT UP AND SIT NOW! ASHLEY TURN BACK TO NORMAL NOW! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED WHEN I REALIZED I WAS BLEEDING TOO MUCH, BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE I WAS HAVING FUN." The room started to spin fast and I fell back on the pillow and I saw all three of them hurry to my side. Erin and Ashley was to my left and Cody to my right. Cody was holding my hand and looked like he was going to cry. Erin and Ashley were holding each other already starting to bawl. Before everything went black I saw Elena run in and drop to her knees and bawl and Ashley and Erin ran to her and bawling too. Cody never left my side, and then everything went black.

**Can I Leave Now?!**

I've been in the hospital for weeks and I was getting pissed. The food sucked, I needed blood (cause I am part Vampyre), and it was always crowded in the room with nurses, friends, and teachers (which was a little creepy). I wanted to go to my house that was a few miles from the school, or in Erin and Ashley's words 'NOT A DAMN HOUSE A FREAKEN CASTLE!' but they are kind a right it is kind a like a castle has a game room, theater, 15 guest rooms each really big with a mini bar in them, a walk-in closet, and full bathroom. There's also a race track in the back yard, archery/shooting center, a place to blow things up (dedicated to Erin and Ashley). There's a HUGE kitchen, living room, secret passage ways, a bowling alley (also inside in the basement), a garage that holds four cars, BUT there's a panel where you can choose what car you want and one of the cars will go under the house and the car you want will come up, its badass, and favorite part of my house.

I get up, after everyone has left, and I throw on some clothes and open the window and jump out. Advantages of being a Vampyre and Slayer, you can jump out of tall buildings. I walk to the dorms and go to my room I share with Elena. I slowly open the door cause I know she's either asleep or over at Erin and Ashley's room. I grab my bag and pack some of my stuff, I write a letter to Elena, Ashley, Erin, and Cody reading:

Ashley, Cody, Elena, and Erin;

I went home I needed to get out of the freaken hospital. I feel too smothered by everyone in the room all at once. Y'all know where I live if you need me, except Cody someone will tell you or you can text me and I'll tell you. Please don't hate me I just really wanted out of the hospital. I love you guy you know I do 3 hope to talk to you guys soon.

Y'all know where I'll be,

TJ

I put the letter on the desk Elena and I share in our room, and left. I walked to the parking lot and got into my black _1967 Chevy Impala _and drove home.

When I got home I'm greeted by my dogs Tank, a Rottweiler, and Safire my other Rottweiler. I threw my bag on the floor and walked up the flight of stairs down the hall to my room. Throw off my clothes, leaving only my under clothes, then get into my queen size bed. I just lie in my bed with Tank and Safire and soon fall asleep.

**We Need To Talk….. Cody**

When I wake up, I look at my clock and it is only 9 A.M., I've only slept for five hours. I get up throw on my big _Foo Fighters_ t-shirt, and drag myself to my kitchen; Tank and Safire are right behind me. I get some blood and cereal with milk, and get some food for my dogs. I turn on my flat screen TV and watch my favorite show _Supernatural. _Sam and Dean Winchester are so hot when they were young and alive. I sit and watch the show for two hours. After I'm done watching my show, I go to my kitchen and put the dishes in the sink, best part is I never have to dishes because my sink does them for me.

I got back up stairs and look at my cell phone, 3 missed calls and 3 new text messages. I look to see who called one was Erin saying 'Hope you get better', another was Elena saying 'Really you have to go home?' and the last one was Erin and Ashley promising me they won't blow things up while they're at school.

I go to my text messages and there all from Cody, I open the first one.

Hey it's Cody, I need to tell you something. Call me or txt when you can.

Sent at 3:30 am

Open the second one...

We need to tlk its Cody btw

Sent at 4:00 am

Third…

Hey it's Cody again when you get this plz send address it's really important.

Sent at 9:30 am

I hit reply and send him my address and soon he reply's back thanks be there soon. I don't even care to get out of my _Foo Fighters _shirt. I start to think about how Cody and I are so much alike and how it feels like I've known him for so long. In the middle of me thinking I hear a big explosion in the back yard and figure its Erin and Ashley blowing things up. In their building it has TNT, Dynamite, Bazookas, Canons, and every explosion type weapon and item there is, in words it's heaven for Ashley and Erin. Now I have to check them before they go to school after blowing things up, because Ashley likes to carry Dynamite and Erin likes to carry Grenades. Sometimes I think one day they're going to blow themselves up, but then I remember it's the house I need to worry about.

"Yo, guess what, someone's at the door. Don't you hear them? Go answer it before they leave." My door bell rings and my dogs start barking, I shush them up and then I run down the staircase, almost falling like a complete fool, so happy there wasn't anyone else in the house, but I run to the door. I open the door and see Cody standing there. "Can I come in?" he asks

I move to the side and say, "Yea come on in, make yourself at home."

"TJ, you don't remember anything do you?" he catches me off guard.

"What are you talking about?" I said confused.

"It was the middle of the war we were both about 17. 1876, Italy you were crying at the water fountain because you found out your family was killed, we were young. I came up to you offering you a tissue and sat there with you, even though it was the first time we ever met. I didn't know you but I still sat there and held you and let you cry in my arms. We ended up being together for about 17 years, we were in love but then the accident happened. I left to go to work and you stayed home with our daughter and a robber came and broke in robbed us. They killed Melody and you fell down the stairs. They thought you were dead so they left you. When I came home, you were there bleeding out I called the ambulance and they came and took you to the hospital. They said it was a miracle you were still alive, and said that you would suffer savvier memory loss. After that I couldn't stay cause I couldn't let you remember that I caused it I wasn't there for you or our daughter, I left." He was starting to cry, "I'm sorry TJ I thought I could stay away but then I found you at this school and we just connected….. again." He just sat there and cried I got up and grab a box of Kleenexes and gave him the box and held him.

"It's okay I feel the connection too." We just sat there for what seemed liked forever until there was a huge explosion that shook the house. I unwrapped myself for his arms and ran straight to the door but before I got to the door Ashley and Erin came running in with big ol' smiles.

**I Remember…..**

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ashley said so excited.

"TJ DID YOU SEE THAT IT WAS HUGE!" Erin said just as excited as Ashley.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO THIS TIME?! Oh please tell me you two didn't put a shit load of dynamite, TNT, and C4 together with a canon added… again." I said pissed as could be and worried.

"No silly ha ha we used that PLUS" Ashley started to say.

"Bazooka, Javelin, and pretty much every explosive device in the building" Erin finished her sentence for her.

"Oh great of all the things, I am so putting a lock on all the shit for now on. Wait you didn't blow up any of my cars, did you?" I said pissed.

"No we just blew up everything in the junk yard." Ashley said with a sweet smile.

"I mean you put it there for us to blow up. And don't worry TJ, we used pretty much all the gas in the gas pump too, the one by the building." Erin said then giggled with Ashley.

"Oh wow you two. What am I going to do with you guys?" I said hugging them. I can't stay mad at them because there to cute to hate, I swear.

"Love us and care for us." Both of them said, hugging me back.

"Hey, what's Cody doing where?" Erin said pulling away from the hug.

"Yea what is he doing here TJ?" Ashley said.

"Oh he came over just to talk and yea. Everything is ok just…" before I could finish I felt my legs go weak and I fell. Everything came back to me, the war, and my child hood, everything, even 1876.

"TJ OH MY GOSH TJ ARE YOU OK!? TJ WAKE UP PLEASE." I could hear Ashley and Erin scream in the distance.

Then I could hear Cody in the distance say, "What's wrong what happened!? Oh god why is she spazzing….." then there was nothing.

I was standing in the middle of a field, in the distance I could see a house with all the lights on. It was kind a dark out and it snowing and looked to be the middle of winter. I could hear a little girl laughing in the distance and yelling at her mom and dad to come play in the snow.

"Melody come inside before you catch a cold, baby girl." A woman called out from the front door. I looked closer and realized it wasn't just any woman, it was me. The little girl wore a flower blue dress with black leggings, black snow boots with the fuzzy at the top and has strings to tie. Her hair was in a long braid that went to her mid back. She was beautiful with dark hair. She kind a looked like….. "Cody." I whispered in the cold air and falling snow, causing some snow to fly away from me. He stood behind me in the door way, and yelled for little girl to get inside, and she did. He then gave me a hug and kiss then said good-bye. That's when it hit me; I was going to watch my daughter die.

Cody got into what looked to be a blue _1967 Firebird_ and drove down the drive way and down the street. I looked back at the house and looked in the window that had lights on with the curtains were pulled back. I saw myself and my daughter sit by the fire on a couch reading a book. How I wish I could really do that now with her. In the corner of my eye I saw something move and realized it was a couple of people with a bat and flashlights. They broke down the door, and I saw through the window my daughter and I run up stairs. "NO DON'T RUN UP STAIRS NO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE GET OUT SHE'LL DIE." I screamed but I knew they couldn't hear me. I felt tears run down my face as I watched while they grabbed the back of my hair and threw me down the stairs. I saw the little girl cry and scream for me to get back up, but too soon she quit screaming. The guy who had the bat hit her up side her head which killed her. They destroyed the house broke things, threw things, smashed things, everything.

When they were gone, I finally walked in the house and looked at everything, I found a picture in a picture frame that was now broken, I picked it up and looked at it had a picture of Melody, Cody, and I on a fall day. The trees were orange and yellow, little Melody was throwing leaves in the air and Cody and I were throwing them with her too. I made me cry then everything was fading away except the picture was still in my hands.

**Why is this happening to me?**

I wake up in my bed, my head is pounding like there is no tomorrow, and my dogs are on top of my so I felt like I was going to die of heat. I get out of my bed and walk out of my room. I head down stairs, only to find Ashley and Erin sitting on the couch watching TV, and Cody and Elena in the kitchen making food. Cody sees me first and runs to hug me, almost making me lose my balance. "Are you ok? What happened?" he asked worried and causing Ashley, Erin, and Elena to run and hug me too and making me once again almost lose balance.

"Umm, yea I'm fine. I don't know what happened but Cody I remember, I remember everything. I remember every detail and more." I said confused and realize I'm looking at the floor, so I look up at my friends to find them just gawking at me.

"Everything?" they all say which surprises me.

"Yea, everything." I say

"Shit Erin that means she remembers the time we did blow up the house." Ashley says

"Shit I think your right Ashley, we better run while we can." Erin says getting ready to run up stairs.

"Erin Ashley I've always known you blew up the house the first time you came to live with me. I just ignored it and figured you wouldn't do it again and so far you haven't." I say and Erin stops from running up stairs. "Ummm so what's for supper? Something smells really good." I ask Cody and Elena

"Oh umm we're making some Irish stew." Elena says

"And some Bacon Cheese Burgers, the brain shares didn't want stew. They wanted Bacon Cheese Burgers." Cody said with a smile.

"I see well I don't care what y'all make I mean I think I'm just going to go out on the race track and drive. Okay?" I said while holding back tears, I needed to be alone I needed to clear my scattered brain.

"Yea ok, do you want me to go with you?" Cody asked with concern in his voice.

"No it's ok." I think I said to fast but I ran out the door. I went to my garage and got on my 2018 _200cc Twister __Dirt__ Bike_ black and blue and rode all the way to my race track that was little over a mile away from my house that was still on my land of course.

When I got to the race track I got into my 2017 black with red racing strips Mustang. I drove around the track few hundred times. Then I got back on my dirt bike and went to the gym, which has archery, battle practice, and whatever else. I start with archery and practice on targets then move to dummy's. After hours of battle training I'm tired and get back on my dirt bike after everything is put back. I go back home and go to my bed, after I show Cody where his room is.

I get up around 3:45 and realize that were all going to be late for school, so I get everyone up and we all get dressed. We all pilled in my _2020 Blue Mustang _with flames on the side, (Which is pretty badass!) and head for school.

We get to school just before the first warning bell rings. Cody and I run to History 302 while the others go to their classes. When I walk in the door way the teacher tells me I have to report to the office right away, (which is never a good sign EVER) I look at Cody then turn and walk down the hallway. Walking to the office is a dread, because I have to walk across the battle training area just to get to the office.

When I walk in the office I see an older man standing there, he has brown/grayish hair, with gray blue eyes, and he's a little taller than me maybe 6ft. Before I could ask him who he was I realized what he was wear, he was wearing a generals outfit the ones they wear for military and war. He clears his throat and I hold my breath for what is I'm sure I don't want to hear next, "TJ I am General Ashford. I was reported here to get you we need you in the war. I know it's a lot for you since you lost your family but it's urgent. We believe you're the only one who can stop it. So I need you to come with me, Now." He says in a rushing tone but soothing all at once.

"Umm, well I won't leave with you now. No you have to give me a day at least I need to say good-bye to my friends well to me family. You can either accept it and give me a day or just leave and tell the captain that he can find another warrior to fight with him." I said in a stern voice and I'm sure looking calm the outside, but inside I was crying and screaming at him why me?! Why not someone else?!

He looked at me with a slight smile, "Fine I'll be at your house at sixteen hundred hours to pick you up and no later." He turned and started to head out the front door but stops and turns around, "Oh and TJ you have guts and nerve to say that." then he left.

I ran out of the office and went to all my friends' classes and took them out for the day. We all pilled back in my Mustang and I drove us all back to my house. The whole way there they kept asking what was wrong, what's happening, is everything ok, and so on.

**This is really happening, I have to say Good-bye.**

It's when we got home and through the front door that I dropped to my knees and started to cry. Tank and Safire ran to my side, Tank like a gentlemen he is sat right next to me and let me cry on his shoulder, Safire slowly walked to me and rested her head on my legs, and both were crying with me.

It was as if at that moment all my friends could read my mind and they all started to cry, and I didn't have to say a word they knew. Cody sat on the side that Tank was not sitting on and held me I could feel his legs behind me and I kind a let myself relax. Ashley, Erin, and Elena went next to my legs. Erin was next to Safire and Safire put one paw on Erin as if she was saying its ok. Ashley sat across from Erin and Elena sat next to Ashley.

"Why does it have to be you?" Ashley barely said through the tears.

"It's not right! They have no right to take you." Erin and Elena barely said through their tears.

I looked up at my friends, then at the guy I really liked, and finally at my dogs, I took a breath in and then said, "They can and will, I have no choice I have to go." Then we all started to cry again. We sat there in quite except for the cries that went on for hours. We all were lying on the floor same place, as we came through the door when I brought us all back home from school. I had my head on Cody's chest and Tank did too, Erin and Safire were on my back, and Ashley and Elena were on my legs. Erin, Elena, and Ashley were all holding hands, while Cody and I were holding each other's hand. We all just laid there for hours still even after all the tears were dried out. The quite was comforting mainly because I had my family there with me too.

As if to ruin the semi-happiness the doorbell rang, well talked. "Who would have the nerve to ruin such a sad and happy-ish moment!? Whoever it is needs to get the hell away!" my doorbell makes me giggle. I slowly move out from under my friends and dogs and walk to the door just to find more bad news to ruin an already ruined day. At the door was General Ashford. "Sorry to come to your house so early TJ, but we need you to come with us now. Caption Hunter demands you come now, we can't wait any longer. We'll give you a little time to say good-bye to your umm friends and" he looked down at my dogs then said, "Dogs. But hurry, we have no time to waste."

I look at my friends and feel the tears starting to build up. I walk to Ashley and Erin and hug them both then whisper in their ears, "Don't blow anything up that you know you're not supposed to. Try to at least stay out of trouble too while I'm gone. Promise me please." I say

Both Ashley and Erin do their cry laugh scenes and say, "Ok for you we will promise." Then they just turn and cry as if they don't want me to see them cry.

I walk up to Elena and throw my arms around her and whisper, "I know you and the twins have had your differences but for me would you look after them please?"

"Sure, I love you sis." She said then ran to Erin and Ashley and cried with them. My heart started to really hurt staring at them crying.

Cody came up behind me turned me around and hugged me. He whispered, "I'll miss you TJ. Just promise me you'll stay safe and at least try your hardest to come back home to us."

I choked on my words then said, "I…. promise" then I buried my face in his chest and took in his scent which was _Hollister colon_.

The General cleared his throat and then said, "I'm sorry but it's time to go TJ."

I unbury my face from Cody's chest and look up in his amazing brown eyes. I give him one last hug give him a quick kiss on the cheek and unwillingly walk out of his arms kiss Tank and Safire on their heads and say, "Make sure to take care of them for me while I'm gone." And then I turn and start to walk out the door, and just before I shut the door I look back at my friends and realize this may be the last time I see them for either a long time or for the last time. I take that out of my mind and smile at them, "I love you guys" and shut the door and slowly follow behind the General and by the looks a Lieutenant. I get in the black limo that they came in and just sit and stare out the window. I watch as my house, with my friends disappear into the distance. I swear that car ride was the longest ride of my life to the airport, where the plane would take me to where Captain Hunter would be and the war. Where I will regret ever training with Captain Hunter and wish I had more time with my friends or at least just more time to feel there presents.

**3 Years in the War**

The war has been terrible, and the sleep is not any better. It's been a non-stop blood bath all around me. Every time you turn there's is a demon or monster trying to kill you. There has been too many lost and too many wounded to keep track.

I've gotten many letters from Ashley, Elena, Erin, and Cody and with each letter bring some joy and happiness. Ashley and Erin letters tell me that they have joined a new class they started at the school where you get to blow things up, no big surprise they probably did it cause of Ashley and Erin. They also tell me that Elena found a really nice guy and he's living in the house with all of them. They say they haven't blown up Cody or the house….. Yet, so that makes me nervous. They also tell me that Safire has gotten sick and the vet said she was already 8 years old, and said that she had maybe a few more years to go. Tank on the other hand is only 5 ½ and is really healthy. They tell me how they miss me, the dogs miss me, and that the doorbell misses me too, which makes me laugh.

Elena's letters tell me how she is really happy with the guys she is with. His name is William but likes to be called Bill or Will. He's about 5'8' has brown shaggy hair, and caramel brown eyes. And that they hope to get married in the next 2-3 years. She also says that she really happy I wanted to pay for half of the wedding as a wedding gift. She also goes on about how she's misses me, how the twins are always exploding things and driving her insane and just about school and the house.

Cody's letters tell me how the twins drive him insane. How the house just seems different without me and that he really misses me. He tells me that he's always riding the horses out in the field, fighting with the twins about nothing, and complains about Elena and Bill smooching everywhere he turns. He goes on about random things about the house, school, twins, and Elena & Bill.

**5 More Years Later**

You are invited to William (Bill) & Elena Smith Wedding

On Saturday June 25

Wedding starts 4:30 P.M. TJ's house

Be on Skype by 3:30 P.M. so things can get all worked out on the robot type thing

Reception 5:30/6:00 P.M. ends 11:00 or 12:00 P.M.

Love you TJ We Miss You Hope You Can Join Us

I get excited when I get this letter and I plan to be ready for her wedding and its only 3 days away. I show all my fellow warriors and we all cheer with joy and we drink to her and have our own little before party.

**WEDDING DAY!**

I get Skype all up and running. I wash my face a bit but you can still see the cuts on my face and some dried blood. I make an attempt to put my hair in a bun but settle for a ponytail, and I just wear my uniform mainly because I didn't have anything else but either way if I was there I'd have half tux and half dress outfit.

It only takes a minute for me to get through Skype and I see friendly faces that I've longed to see for 8 years. Well I more see Ashley and Erin faces really close to the screen saying "LOOK THERE SHE IS! LEXI CODY WE FOUND HER! HEY TJ CAN YOU SEE US!?" They ask me excited.

"Yea Ashley and Erin I can see up your guy's noses. Seriously I'd like to see the other people could you possibly back up like a lot." I say then laugh.

They back up and I see Elena in a long beautiful dress that snugs her curves and then is really puffy. It's kind a like Bells yellow dress from Beauty and the Beast but Elena wears it much better and it's not yellow it's white and has beads decorated all over it. "OH ELENA YOU LOOKS SOOOOO BEAUTIFUL!" I scream with excitement and then I realize I'm crying. How I wish I could be there for her wedding and wished I could have helped her get ready.

"Wow you look Ummm damaged." She said like she was shocked I was wearing my uniform and still had blood and had cuts.

"Hey were lucky she came, Elena." Ashley says mad

"Yea really were also lucky she's alive too!" Erin says also mad

"Oh for shit sakes people I'm right here yea I may be in the form of a robot but I am on the other side of the screen. So why don't we all be happy for Elena and make it about her not me. And Elena I'm sorry this is all I have and I only have an hour before I go back into battle. So let's go and get those I DO's done." I say

"Hey TJ I miss you." I hear I way to familiar voice that I've missed so much that it caused the tears to really start.

"Cody! Oh I miss you too. Hopefully we can talk but Elena has a wedding to start. I love you all."

"Ok and I hope we do get some time." He says in a sweet voice.

They place me to be the Maid of Honor, and then Ashley was next to me, then Erin, few others I didn't know. The music started to play and Elena started to walk down the aisle oh how I just started to cry like a baby seeing her walk down the aisle and I couldn't be there. The priest said the long thing something like "In sickness or in health" kind a spaced of with the crying. And as if it was timed right when the priest said "now you may kiss the bride" my fellow warriors came in yelling and screaming. Everyone on the screen stopped and stared at me, Ashley then stuck her head in view and was saying, "Hey what's going on in there, you ok TJ?" she was speaking as if she had to talk into the screen.

"Ashley hey sweaty back up and yes I'm fine just the other warriors." I said

"Oh I see, TELL THEM I SAID HI!" she said really excited.

"Ashley I think were interrupting." I said to her and then turned to the group of warrior guys and screamed, "HEY YOU MIND I'M AT A WEDDING! SHUT UP!" they all stopped talking and the migrated over to my screen and started to say hi and saying who are the lucky man and girl and a shit load of other korny things.

Then Captain Hunter came in and screamed, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU GUYS. GET OUT THERE AND WIN THIS DAMN WAR!" the warriors saluted and said "Sir Yes Sir" and left. He then looked at me and said "Go on TJ get out there."

"Excuse me but sir I am at a wedding for my friend and you have no reason to tell me what to do." I turn to the screen and say, "I must be off my fellow friends, war calls."

As if I was dying, Ashley and Erin throw themselves at the robot and start to cry, "No TJ don't leave us."

Thankfully Cody saves the robot and says in a sad voice that made me want to cry, "Ashley Erin it's no use she has to go and holding on to the robot won't stop her." When they moved I was able to see that Cody looked hurt.

"I'm sorry." I plead, "I love you all, Cody I'm sorry too." Then the screen goes black. I stand up pick up my gun and walk right by the Captain as if he wasn't there and go back into battle. I think to myself I'm going to give it everything I got to be able to go home to my friends.

**6 More Years Later**

In the past few years both of my dogs have died. Safire died of old age and sickness and Tank died of depression. Though Ashley and Erin went out and got me two new dogs both Husky puppy's and are only one year old. The girl has one brown eye and one blue eye and I named her Mystique because I find her unique. The male dog I named Wolverine, mainly because I had to keep the theme of _X-Men_ because I love those movies.

Elena also had a baby girl who is now 2 years old. She is so cute but I haven't been told the name mainly because Elena quite sending me letters about 5 years about. Ashley and Erin told me she had a baby girl.

Cody tells me he counts down the days until he finally gets to see me. Which is in about 2-3 years from now, which is the only thing I wait for is seeing him and my princesses. Ashley and Erin got married last year and we did the Skype thing too. Their wedding invitation was just as bizarre as their wedding this is what is looked like:

YOU ARE INVITED TO

ASHLEY & ERIN SNAKE WEDDING

WHERE YOU MAY ASK WELL TJ'S HOUSE OF COURSE

WHAT TIME WELL IT'S 5:00 AND IF YOU'RE LATE WE'LL SHOOT YOU!

THE RECEPTION WILL BE AFTER THE WEDDING AND NO WE DON'T KNOW WHEN IT WILL END!

IT WAS ME ASHLEY WHO PROPOSED TO ERIN ON HER 25TH BIRTHDAY AND ASKED HER TO MARRY ME!  
TJ YOU ARE INVITED TO OUR WEDDING AND YOU BETTER BE THERE FOR OUR WEDDING OR WE WILL COME OVER TO THE WAR AND HAVE SOME EXSPLOSTION ITEMS XD SO BETTER BE ON SKPYE 4:30 PM

WE LOVE YOU TJ MISS YOU SO MUCH!

AND YOU BETTER COME HOME TO US SOON!

And let's say wow what a rush that wedding was, we'll just say it was a little crazy and just out of this world.

**1 ½ Years Later & HOORAY WAR IS OVER!**

So we won the war and I get to come home a half a year early. The plane ride seemed to take forever just to haunt me, I swear. At the airport there is a limo waiting for me to take me home. I thought the plane ride was long but I think the car ride was the longest. The limo pulls up to my house and I smile up at the house. The limo guy pulls up to the garage, I get out and grab my bag, and then the limo driver leaves in the limo. I walk up to the door and walk in quietly. I see Ashley and Erin sitting in the living room watching some movie and Cody in the kitchen feeding the dogs. I put my bag down and on purpose slam the front door and yell, "I'M HOME Y'ALL."

Ashley and Erin get up off the couch and unsuccessfully try to jump over the couch because they both land on their face. Cody runs out of the kitchen and picks me up spins me around and hugs me. Soon the twin-lovers tackle us with the dog's right behind them. We all laugh and just lay on the floor. The same floor and place where we all cried with my old dogs and I ended up leaving for about 15 ½ years, but now we laugh with the new dogs and this time we know I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon.

**The Turning **

Later that night Ashley comes up to me and talks to me about how Erin is starting to get old, she is already 40 years old and Ashley can't live without her. I didn't know where she was getting at until she said, "I want you to turn Erin! Please TJ she's everything to me I can't live without her and you know that!" she pleads.

"Ashley you know I don't believe in that. No." I said and walked away.

For years Ashley begs and begs me for years to turn Erin. Finally, when it's Erin's 47th Birthday I say yes to Ashley.

I walk up to Erin and give her a hug and whisper in her ear, "Happy Birthday Erin. Now stay still because it will only hurt if you fight it."

"What are you talking about TJ?" she asks and that's when I bit her neck. She falls to the ground and starts to spaze out and I hear Ashley running yelling at me and asking me what the hell I did.

I smile and start to walk up the stairs and said, "I did as you asked, I turned her. Just give her some time and make sure she gets blood otherwise she'll eat you. Oh and make sure to stand back she'll be turning young soon and you don't want to be by her when she is doing that."

About an hour later I hear screaming and yelling of course towards Erin. I figured they'd forget to do something. So I walk calmly down stairs and see Erin trying to bite Cody then Ashley and back and forth. "ERIN STOP! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND YOU WILL GO SIT ON THE DAMN COUCH AND WAIT FOR ME TO BRING YOU BLOOD!" I scream and she just freezes and slowly walks to the couch and sits. I walk to the fridge and grab a blood bag and throw it at her. "Now eat." I turn to Ashley and Cody and calmly say, "You guys forgot to have the blood ready." They just do the slight smile and both say shit at the same time.

Years go by and things get better. Ashley and Erin are as happy as could be together. Elena is somewhere with her man Bill and Cody and I are still kind a working on a relationship. Either way we are all pretty content for now. And for a while we all hope that nothing bad happens for another umpteen-hundred years.


End file.
